


Something to Look Forward to

by saruhiko_bb



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pierced Verse, Top! Fushimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruhiko_bb/pseuds/saruhiko_bb
Summary: Yata was used to being embarrassed when it came to doing stuff in the bedroom, but with a new suggestion from Fushimi, Yata was sure this was a night that wouldn't compare. The worst part? He might not have hated the idea as much as he had originally suspected.





	Something to Look Forward to

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late but here's my entry for the last day of sarumi fest 2017! It's kind of a sequel to my fic [Pierced](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9313121) so it might help to read that first but you don't have to in order to know what's going on in this one. This is also my first time writing sarumi instead of misaru so I hope you guys like it ^^ This fic is really self indulgent tho so,, I'm sorry lool. Anyways thanks to Fuchsia for betaing this for me!! <3 You are the best weenie.

Stomach hitching, Yata sucks in a breath before letting it out evenly though his mouth. He was trying to stay calm, his eyes clenched shut and face burning as he took in the sensations of Fushimi toying with him relentlessly. Fushimi’s lips were placing soft pecks between his ribs, trailing down towards his belly button in a teasing manner. The kisses were light and measured, barely moving fast enough for Yata’s taste. His cock was already half-hard by this point, the careful treatment carrying on for more than several minutes.

He would’ve been more embarrassed of his obvious excitement if it wasn’t for the palms of Fushimi’s hands on his ribs. They were practically burning him with how warm they were, their grip tight. Fushimi was excited too, he knew that, but it seemed that despite that, Fushimi was more interested in teasing Yata until he cracked instead of giving in to their lust. It was frustrating having to wait like this, but he couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed every minute of it.

The press of Fushimi’s fingertips on his sides and how they’d tighten up just slightly with every sound Yata made. The way they would move down in time along with his mouth only to stop on his hips as those lips reach his navel. He knew what was to come, anticipation building as Fushimi places kisses in a circle around his piercing before planting one on the metal pieces themselves.

The last kiss alone has Yata gripping into Fushimi’s hair tighter, pulling a moan from his boyfriend. Repeating the action one more time, Fushimi pulls back a bit to slip his tongue out and trace the metal. Back arching slightly, Yata indulges in the sensation. “S-Saru…” He pants, only to groan as Fushimi pulls at it lightly with his teeth. “Fuck, t-that’s good…”

Having his piercings messed with always had his mind turning hazy quickly, small moans and chants of Fushimi’s name leaving his lips by the end of it. He couldn’t help it though, his piercings were his weakness – next in line after Fushimi himself, anyways – and Fushimi always knew how to do it so well…

He was sure Fushimi was the same as him when it came to his piercings, if not a bit worse. If Yata wasn’t mistaken, he could’ve sworn his boyfriend had a slight obsession with the way he doted on them. It had been a few months since he had first gotten his piercings and their excitement towards them had yet to falter one bit. Yata was close to saying it was probably one of the best decisions he had ever made.

Every time they would have sex, Fushimi would be sure to pay special attention to not only his navel piercing, but the one on his tongue as well. They made out a lot in the past before, but there was no comparing to now.

Fushimi liked to toy with the ball of metal on Yata’s tongue whenever he got the chance, his own tongue gliding against it almost desperately. Yata loved to tease Fushimi with it, too. Whether it was by tracing the roof of his mouth with it, or by gliding it along his teeth, he enjoyed it all. It could get messy sometimes, but neither cared while immersed in each other.

Add all that to their current situation with how much he was playing with his navel piercing and Yata was just about gone. It was almost as Fushimi were worshipping them…

Humming, Fushimi pulls back once more, taking Yata in completely. He could see the way Fushimi’s eyes narrowed, hunger making its way onto his features. “You look so good like this, Misaki,” He drawls, sounding absolutely delighted.

It had Yata’s face heating up immediately. _Of course,_ _he’d think that._ It was to be expected, considering this was all Fushimi’s idea, after all… _Fucking kinky bastard!_ He couldn’t believe he was doing something like this, but as Fushimi resumes his ministrations, those thoughts begin to fade.

Yata was averse to the idea when it had first come up unexpectedly, but he had… eventually caved. It only took a few days of not-so-innocent thoughts flooding his mind before he couldn’t take it anymore, the idea sounding more and more appealing the longer he let it fester in the back of his head.

Sprawled out on their bed, Yata was currently adorned in what he would describe to be one of the most ridiculous things he had ever worn. It was a sentiment he had shared with Fushimi earlier on, only to get a smart remark that it was a better substitute for whatever he chose to wear himself. _Che, asshole._ So what if fashion wasn’t his strongest point? He had other things to worry about.

Yata’s outfit consisted of a black skirt that stopped just above his knees when standing, and matching long-sleeved shirt with a loose, red ribbon. It wasn’t any ordinary skirt and shirt though, but rather a high school uniform – a sailor girl one at that. It only made matters worse – or better, in Fushimi’s eyes – as he was also wearing black thigh highs to go with it.

It was obvious, but he wasn’t used to wearing something like this. The fabric of the skirt was loose and flowy, while the socks were tight, his skin poking out just above the hem with how taut they were. The shirt wasn’t anything too out there, but he could see the bright red ribbon that was now bunched up beneath his chin, the fabric of the shirt pushed up to allow Fushimi access to his navel and ribs.

He could still see the sly grin on Fushimi’s face when he’d agreed to it, a total contrast to his own pout and flushed cheeks. Fushimi may have been the one to come up with it, but Yata had been the one to give in. He was ashamed to admit it, but he may have been enjoying this all a little _too_ much.

It was incredibly embarrassing, to be honest.

Hot, slick heat works its way up from his belly button after one more tug at his piercing, the muscle trailing a path up the middle of his ribs and towards his nipples. Fushimi doesn’t waste time, the hand that had been holding his hip in place was now playing with one of his nipples, all the while he licked and sucked the other.

When Fushimi bites his nipple, Yata can’t help the upward movement of his hips, the need for friction being far too great. Fushimi had been teasing him for way too long and Yata was more than ready to move things forward.

Pulling at Fushimi’s hair, Yata tears him away from his chest. “Saru, come on already…” He whines with a glare on his face. He shuts up quickly though, as Fushimi continues to toy with his other nipple, giving it a light pinch.

Smirking, Fushimi relishes in his boyfriend’s low moans. Rolling Yata’s nipples between his fingers, Fushimi gasps as Yata’s hips rut up against his thigh _._ “’Come on’ what, Misaki?” Grinding down himself, Fushimi punctuates his words. “I won’t know if you don’t tell me.”

“F-Fucking, asshole!” Yata spits out harshly. Fushimi guessed he was trying to sound tough, but his words didn’t appear very threatening with the whimper that followed. “You know what I mean already, damn it!”

“Hm, maybe.” Giving Yata’s nipple one last flick, Fushimi picks himself up, now straddling Yata. “You know, you really should see yourself…” Fushimi purrs, eyes roving all over Yata as he laid on his back. “You’re so lewd, wearing something like this…”

Yata didn’t want to hear it, but as Fushimi moves his hand to skim over his thigh, he can’t help the shudders that run through him. Fushimi was thumbing at the skin that poked out above the hem of his socks, licking his lips as he did so.

Trailing his hand from Yata’s thigh, Fushimi motions to tease Yata’s cock that was covered by the draping fabric of the skirt. He was fully hard now, the skirt cascading around his throbbing length. There was a wet spot from where his precum had been leaking, and Fushimi had no reservations in doing as he pleased. Rubbing the tip of Yata’s dick, Fushimi continues to taunt him in that low tone, leaving Yata squirming beneath him. “Aren’t you dirty, Misaki… You’re so hard already and we haven’t even done anything yet.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Yata growls. He knew Fushimi was right, but he couldn’t help himself. His boyfriend knew all of his weak spots and with him wearing his current outfit it only had him more on edge than usual. “This is all your fault, s-stupid monkey!”

“That’s right, Misaki.” Groping Yata’s dick, Fushimi’s voice takes on a darker edge, “I’m the one who made you like this,” He murmurs, eyes full of lust. It was too much for Yata to handle. “I’m the only one who can see you like this…” Stroking Yata through the skirt, Fushimi continues to speak over the moan that escapes Yata’s lips, “Isn’t that right?”

Whimpering, Yata looks away as he tries to hide his face in a pillow. His face was burning in shame by this point, unable to take the way Fushimi was looking at him. It was as if he could see through the act his was trying to put on and he hated feeling so exposed.

As much as he tried to deny it, Fushimi could tell he liked it. His reactions were enough to give him away, the unspoken words being told with his body. Unfortunately for Yata, it seemed that Fushimi wanted more than just to know, but to hear it come from Yata, himself.

Not taking Yata’s defiance too kindly, Fushimi stops the movements on his dick altogether. “Look at me, Misaki.”

Shaking his head, Yata doesn’t listen. He couldn’t give in yet… not when they had barely started. He wasn’t that weak, he had made Fushimi wait longer in the past. It was a game they played though, the two of them waiting to see who would cave first. To see who would let their pride crumble in the wake of their lust… He never gave in this easily, but his mind was beginning to go hazy, his patience wearing thin. _It’s the fucking costumes fault!_

“Misaki, Fushimi tries again and this time, Yata listens. Facing Fushimi reluctantly, Yata sends him a slight glare, though he doesn’t seem to mind it. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it. “Hm, good.” Picking up where he left off, Fushimi continues to stroke Yata through the fabric.

Groaning, Yata shuts his eyes as he’s hit with a wave of pleasure, before Fushimi pauses again. _Seriously?!_ “What the fuck, Saru!” Eyes shooting open, his glare returns.

“I told you to look at me, didn’t I?”

“Y-Yeah but,” It had felt too good, he couldn’t help himself. “It’s your fucking fault for teasing me so much! J-Just…” Canting his hips up again, Yata tries to create the same pleasure himself, but to no avail. “Please, Saru…”

Squeezing Yata’s cock lightly, Fushimi does nothing more than that. “You’ll have to say it, Misaki.”

“You’re seriously, ah –” Again, Fushimi pulls away, and Yata can’t take it anymore. Face heating up, Yata grips the bedsheets in frustration and embarrassment. It never got easier to say it, but it was always worth it in the end. Meeting Fushimi’s heated gaze, Yata gives in, “Fucking, fine! I-I get it already so just… fuck me, asshole!”

“Mm, now was that so hard?”

Huffing, Yata doesn’t offer anything to that. Instead, he watches as Fushimi finally does as he wants. Fushimi was still fully dressed, but Yata could see the matching bulge in his pants. It always made him swell with pride knowing he was the one to affect Fushimi so much. It wasn’t hard to pique Fushimi’s interest when it came to doing things in bed and knowing that made Yata even more excited to see how he’d react to what was next.

He… may or may not have had something else up his sleeve.

_I wonder how he’ll react?_

As Fushimi scoots down to grab onto his knees, Yata could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He knew it would happen eventually, but as Fushimi spreads his legs open for easier access, Yata holds his breath in anticipation. As expected, the action makes Yata’s skirt roll down, exposing his crotch for the first time. Yata can hear a slight hitch of breath leave Fushimi’s throat as he takes in the sight in front of him, obviously surprised. _Looks like he noticed…_

“Misaki…” Fushimi groans. His voice was low and strained, as if it were taking everything in him to keep himself in control. “… You bought underwear?”

Biting his lip, Yata nods. He had expected Fushimi to take notice sooner, but with the way they were situated before, it took longer than planned for it to be exposed. It was embarrassing, but it had the affect he wanted, Fushimi’s face now flushed a deeper shade of crimson.

It seemed like going that extra mile had paid off, eagerness showing in the way Fushimi greedily took him in. With this, Yata was sure he’d be getting what he wanted much quicker than Fushimi had originally intended. There was no way he’d be able to hold back now, the look on Fushimi’s face showing him just that.

After days of fretting over whether to go through with it or not, Yata was finally able to say he had made the right choice.

It was embarrassing, but he could already tell it was going to be worth it.

_\--_

Fushimi had planned on taunting Yata a bit more, but with this new development he wasn’t sure he would be able to hold back anymore. For Yata to go out of his way and buy underwear – dainty, black lace panties at that – was just about unfathomable. Yata could barely look in a woman’s direction, yet he had somehow managed to buy women’s underwear?

Fushimi could imagine the bashful look on Yata’s face as he’d searched such a thing up. Knowing Yata, he had probably closed the tab out multiple times out of frustration and embarrassment before finally giving in. It was cute and humorous all in the same, but Fushimi was touched in a weird way. The fact that Yata had done this for him had his heart thundering in his chest almost as much as the scene before him.

He wasn’t complaining by any means, though it did drive him mad. That was nothing new when it came to Yata, though. His patience had already been reaching its limit and while he was determined to continue toying with Yata, he was starting to lean towards giving in to his wants – _their_ wants.

And besides, how could he turn down such an obvious invitation?

Yata’s face was decorated in an alluring flush that spread to his ears and his collarbone. It paired with the red on the ribbon nicely and with the dark black fabric of the uniform, it only made it stand out even more. Eyes trailing down to Yata’s cock, Fushimi ogles him. Yata was completely hard by this point, the lace panties no longer able to keep his member covered. The rose-colored tip was peeking out of the fabric, leaking onto Yata’s toned stomach.

Even if it were still covered, it wouldn’t have left much to the imagination. The fabric was thin enough that Fushimi could make out the shape of Yata’s hard length beneath it. The whole scene had Fushimi’s mouth going dry and left his hands twitching – the need to touch Yata was more than overwhelming.

Seeing Yata in that uniform, along with his belly button piercing, the piece of metal rising and falling with every breath Yata took was more than enough to test Fushimi’s limits. The panties were an unexpected element that was throwing Fushimi into a downward spiral. He was sure it was affecting him more than Yata could imagine, his own cock throbbing in his jeans. Or perhaps it was tempting him just as much and he was giving Yata exactly what he wanted. He didn’t mind either way in the end, not when Yata was clearly trying to break down his self-control.

Giving into his urges, Fushimi runs his hands down Yata’s thigh highs. He watches as Yata’s legs quiver in anticipation before sliding them up again and onto the soft skin, sighing at the contact. He could never get over touching Yata like this no matter how much he did it, the feat always leaving him breathless. Knowing that his touch was welcomed – that it was _wanted_ – and the fact that it was Yata doing this for him, letting himself be this open and vulnerable, Fushimi couldn’t help but want to give back.

Leaning down, Fushimi places light kisses on Yata’s inner thighs, skating around Yata’s throbbing cock. “You’re being awfully daring tonight, Misaki,” He murmurs, taking in the soft gasp above him. Yata’s hands were in his hair again and as he sucks onto the flesh, he can feel the digits in it tighten.

After peppering Yata’s skin with a few more pecks and marks, Fushimi places one last kiss on the head of Yata’s cock. Ignoring the moan from above him, Fushimi tears his gaze from the delicious sight, motioning to grab the lube instead.

He doesn’t miss the whimper Yata lets out as he releases him, the sound of it only urging him to hurry his movements. “Be patient,” He chastises, though whether it was towards himself or Yata, Fushimi isn’t sure.

Getting back into position, Fushimi makes eye contact with Yata. His eyes were full of heat and want and Fushimi was sure he looked just about the same. Dangling the lube in front of Yata, he watches as his eyes narrow. Yata’s tongue darts across his lips languidly, the piercing catching his attention. Even though he knew Yata had done it on purpose, the act had him moaning in longing. He wanted nothing more than to have it on him, but he could wait. He had something else in mind for the moment…

Pulling Yata by the hips, Fushimi brings him closer. _Hm…_ Usually whenever Fushimi would prepare Yata, he would be completely bare, but in this situation… Gently, Fushimi pushes the underwear to the side, exposing Yata’s hole. It would’ve been a waste to take them off, and just as Fushimi thought, it only made Yata look sexier. “Misaki…”

Unable to hold back, he begins to slick up his fingers. Prodding at Yata’s entrance, Fushimi watches Yata’s reactions. As he traces Yata’s hole, his breath hitches as his thighs quake in anticipation. Yata was impatient as always, but he couldn't blame him. He was excited himself.

Biting his lip, Fushimi pushes in with one finger as he feels Yata relax to his touch. Immediately, the heat makes him shudder with want. He couldn't wait to be inside of his boyfriend, to feel that heat on him and around him... Leaning forward, Fushimi slides his free hand from Yata’s hips, reaching for his cock.

“Ah…” Yata moans, his eyes shutting as Fushimi scissors him in time with his strokes. He wanted to touch Yata all over and make him feel good, to make him lose it. Preparing Yata with a few more movements, Fushimi pulls his hand back, adding a second digit. “Shit, Saru.” It only takes a few more thrusts before Yata’s pushing back on his fingers, urging Fushimi to add another.

“So eager,” Fushimi murmurs. Pushing all three fingers in deep, Fushimi traces Yata’s hole with his thumb, feeling where they were connected. It makes Yata tighten up, causing Fushimi to let out a light hiss. Keeping his voice even, Fushimi curls his fingers upwards, relishing in the way Yata reacts. With each scissoring motion Yata’s voice would come out in a low, pleasured moan, his body tensing. “You’re already taking me in so well, Misaki,” he coos, before repeating the motion, Yata’s hands gripping the bedsheets. “I wonder what else you can take, hm?”

“Fuck,” Yata curses, Fushimi’s words having an effect on him. “Saru… hiko…”

_Don’t say my name like that…_

It would only make him want to hear it more.

Pulling the hem of the panties down, Fushimi exposes the rest of Yata’s cock. Grasping it in his hand, he angles it towards him. Giving the hard member a firm squeeze, he watches as the precum that was beading at the slit rolls down the length languidly before stopping at his hand. Pulling his hand back, Fushimi licks the cum off in a teasing manner, Yata whimpering above him.

“That’s it, Misaki…” He whispers, encouraging the sounds he so longed to hear.

Repositioning himself, Fushimi licks a line up Yata’s cock. Trailing up from where the precum had stopped, he glides the slick muscle up to the tip. As if were a sweet, he continues to dote on the head, licking and sucking at it with care before finally taking Yata in completely. The moans and whimpers coming from above him only served to fuel him further, his other hand moving in time with the bobbing of his head.

It was a bit hard to do both at the same time, but he was soon able to create a sort of rhythm, his fingers sliding into Yata with ease as he continued to suck him off. Yata’s hands were on his shoulders, digging onto the fabric of his shirt.

“Saru… Ah, Saruhiko…” Hearing his name leave those lips in an intoxicated mantra, Fushimi is ecstatic. Yata was falling to pieces and it was all because of what he was doing to him. His earlier threats were now being replaced with moans for more as he begged for release. He couldn’t help but want to grant that wish.

_Misaki…_

Curling up his fingers again, Fushimi feels Yata tense beneath him, finding that spot inside him. The cock in his mouth was twitching in pleasure while his were being squeezed by the spasms of Yata’s oversensitive body. “Fuck… that’s so–” Groaning again, Yata’s sentence falters, his head pressing hard against the pillow behind him. “Shit, Saru. S-Stop or I’m gonna...”

Pulling off Yata’s cock, Fushimi continues to curl and move his fingers for a moment. He didn’t want to stop yet, knowing Yata was enjoying himself so much. “Saru, it’s n-no good, please…”

Stopping his motions completely, Fushimi gives in and removes all points of contact. Yata’s body relaxes almost immediately, though he could tell he was disappointed, a small curse leaving his lips. Flicking the head with his tongue one last time, Fushimi moves back to grab the lube again.

Just as he’s about to pour some on his hand, Yata grabs onto his wrist.  “S-Saru, wait.”

Raising his eyebrows, Fushimi does so. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, b-but…” Averting his gaze, Yata bites his lip. “Could you… sit on the edge of the bed for a minute?”

“Oh?”

Meeting his gaze, Yata’s face flushes. “Don’t look at me like that! I-I told you I’m about to, y’know…” Clearing his throat, Yata points to the side of the bed, “I don’t want this to end yet, s-so just listen to me, okay?!”

 _Hm… so that’s it._ Yata could be so transparent, but it was just another thing Fushimi loved about him. Even if it could prove tricky when Yata’s friends or his coworkers would try to nose around which unfortunately, was more often than not, he didn’t mind it as much as one would expect. It was sort of endearing in a way, how Yata’s heart was on his sleeve like that and a total contrast to himself.

“Don’t think you’ll last, huh?”

Mouth dropping, Yata looks absolutely scandalized. “Y-You little...! Quit acting like it wasn’t your fault!”

“Are you saying you wanted me to stop?” Feigning innocence, Fushimi purses his lips. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself so much, though…”

“Ahh, God! You’re such a pain in the ass!” Frustrated, Yata pushes Fushimi down onto the bed. His eyes were glowing with determination, not willing to back down. Fushimi loved seeing that look… “Let’s see how long _you_ last then!”

“Is that a challenge, Misaki?” Despite the smirk on his face, Fushimi instantly gets butterflies from the implication. Yata was more than skilled when it came to using his mouth and there was no way he was going to pass something like this up no matter how desperately he wanted him. “You’re on.”

“Heh, you’re gonna regret it, Saruhiko.” _I doubt that._ How could Fushimi regret something like this? Leaning forward to place a quick peck to Fushimi’s lips, Yata gets off him. As he hops off the bed, Fushimi’s eyes follow him.

Falling to his knees, Yata coaxes him over. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Fushimi lets his legs hang over, spreading them slightly. With the way Yata was situated, he could still see the tent in his skirt. Knowing what was beneath it leaves Fushimi staring for a bit too long, his mouth going dry. Yata doesn’t seem to notice though, as he wastes no time in getting started. Instantly, his hands make work of Fushimi’s belt.

Somehow, that had him feeling smug.

Deciding to share the sentiment, Fushimi runs his hands through Yata’s hair. “You’re getting straight to it, aren’t you, Misa –” His bragging is stopped short however, when Yata ‘accidentally’ brushes against his erection.

“A-Ah –” Breath catching in his throat, Fushimi shudders at the touch. It was a light touch, but it was enough to make his toes curl in the carpet of the floor. _To think I’m already being affected this much…_ He was beginning to wonder just how long he’d last, himself. Peering down, Fushimi eyes Yata only to get a playful smile in return.

Looking up at Fushimi, Yata has an impish grin on his face. “Whoops.”

“Tch, right.”

Snickering, Yata manages to get his pants open with only another couple accidental touches. It already felt tons better being out of the confines of his pants, his cock throbbing with need. It wasn’t as good as if he were to be completely bare, but could manage for a bit more. Yata didn’t seem to mind that he was still clothed though, a blissful sigh leaving his lips at the sight of Fushimi’s bulge.

If that wasn’t enough to get his heart beat racing, it was the look in Yata’s eyes. Even if it was meant as a challenge, Yata still looked to be enjoying himself. It was almost as if he were looking forward to this more than Fushimi himself.

Sliding his hands along Fushimi’s thighs, Yata places one on his hip, the other feeling up his crotch. Yata was barely touching him and yet Fushimi was already trying to hold back a moan. “For someone who made fun of me so much…” Tightening his grip, Yata moves his hand, tracing along the shaft of his cock through the fabric. “You’re pretty excited, yourself, aren’t you?”

He wanted to answer, but before he has the chance, Yata nuzzles his cock with his nose and mouth. Fondling his balls, Yata continues to tease the tip at the same time. Just as he’d messed with Yata before, Yata was giving back the same treatment. It felt good, but it wasn’t enough…

“M-Misa…” Swallowing his words, Fushimi let’s out a low moan.

Yata’s tongue was tracing the head of his dick, the piercing on his tongue rubbing against all the right places. His briefs felt tight against his skin, the wet fabric sticking to him more and more as Yata continued to lick and suck at him through his underwear. The precum leaking from his cock only made it worse, but Yata continued his ministrations despite the accumulating mess.

“Feels… good, Misaki…”

“Mm,” Is all Yata says in return, before pulling off him. Looking up to Fushimi with drunken eyes, Yata licks his lips. “There’s more than that, you know.”

Panting, Fushimi lowers his lids. “I’m sure I can handle it.”

“Heh, don’t go complaining later.” Peeling the headband of his boxer down a fraction, Yata licks his lips as the head of Fushimi’s cock pops out. His eyes almost seem to narrow at the sight, his face coming closer as he flicks lovingly at the head. It felt even better without a barrier in the way, but Yata pulls back all too soon, a groan escaping his lips. “Is this what you had in mind?”

Whimpering, Fushimi nods. He didn’t have it in him to offer anything snarky back, only caring about wanting Yata’s mouth on him. Yata doesn’t disappoint though, pulling Fushimi’s underwear down slowly as his lips place kisses along every new inch of Fushimi’s exposed cock.

Once he’s finally free, Yata grabs onto his hips again, keeping him in place. Licking a stripe up Fushimi’s cock, he trails the piercing on his tongue along his most sensitive places. Fushimi’s hips were moving on their own, trying to seek out Yata’s touch only for him to be reminded of Yata’s hold on him. It was frustrating and a turn-on all in one, Yata’s strength keeping him from doing as he pleased.

Being reminded of that strength only made Fushimi crave it, to have Yata hold him against the wall and do with him as he pleased or to pin him to the bed... If the tables were to turn right now, he wouldn’t have complained. Those strong, muscular legs holding up all of his weight… Pushing him against the wall…

“Ah!” With Yata’s lips wrapping around the head of his cock, Fushimi’s snapped out of his fantasy, that warm mouth enveloping him. Attempting to ground himself, he pulls at the locks in his hand. Taking him in with ease, Yata lets out a low moan, the vibrations reverberating through his dick. It doesn’t take long before he’s completely inside Yata’s mouth, his body curling forward from the pleasure. “Hah… Misaki…”

Unable to answer, Yata pulls back, his head bobbing on Fushimi’s cock. He could still feel the piercing tickling the underside of his shaft with every push and pull and Fushimi was beginning to see stars. Closing his eyes, Fushimi revels in the slick feeling of Yata working on him, his mind going hazy. His thighs were already beginning to shake in ecstasy, a tell-tale sign that he was getting close. “M-Misaki, too much… I’m…!”

Pulling off Fushimi’s arousal with a pop, Yata opens his eyes slowly. The head of his cock was swollen and red, glistening from the mixture of Yata’s spit and his precum. Yata was no longer on him, but they were still connected, a string of saliva linking the two of them together. Yata looked just about wrecked, his tongue a deep pink. There was precum and drool decorating his lips and part of his chin, proof of his lust.

Entranced, Fushimi brings his hand to Yata’s mouth. Thumbing at his lips, Fushimi spreads the lewd mixture along his bottom lip. Grabbing onto Fushimi’s hand, Yata keeps it in place as he begins to lick at Fushimi’s fingers. Moaning, Fushimi watches as Yata takes the digits in. He was doing the same things to his fingers as he was his dick, the sensations making his cock throb in want.

His breath catches in his throat as Yata locks gazes with him, never once faltering in his movements. Those usually bright hazel eyes were glazed over and dangerous, almost drunk with lust. It was almost a shame they had to stop... the thought of being able to stain Yata’s beautiful face as he looked up at him with those smoldering eyes was a more than tantalizing one.

Nibbling at the joints of Fushimi’s fingers, Yata pulls back. “That was fast, He says, looking smug.

 _Ah._ He had forgotten all about the challenge…

Well, it didn’t matter in the end. The fun was just about to begin.

“I just can’t help it with you, it seems.” Taking pleasure in the flush on Yata’s face, Fushimi leans down to press a soft kiss to Yata’s lips. “You really didn’t hold back, though.”

“Of course not!” Crossing his arms, Yata huffs. “That’s what you get for being an ass.”

“If that’s the punishment I get for being an ass then I’m not complaining.”

“Of course you’re not.” Frowning, Yata sighs. Though Yata acted annoyed, he didn’t appear to be. Rather, a flush was making its way on his face along with a slight pout.

“What’s the matter?”

Squirming in his spot, Yata fidgets a little. “Well, I-I like doing it for you too… So, I don’t mind it either.”

“Misaki…” Eyes widening, Fushimi’s own cheeks heat up.

“Y-You always look really good… and sound s-sexy, so,” He stuttered and stopped to clear his throat, shaking his head as if to snap himself out of it. “I like making you feel good.”

Without thinking, Fushimi stands up. Grabbing Yata by the wrist, Fushimi pulls him up with him, wrapping him in a hug. “Eh, Saru?! What are you doing all of a sudden!”

He still couldn’t believe he was able to affect Yata so much, the words making his heart race. All of it was mutual. The way they wanted to make the other feel good, to be with the other. He wanted it more than anything.

“Saru?”

Placing his forehead onto Yata’s, Fushimi closes his eyes. Taking in a deep breath, he tries to steady himself. “Misaki looks good, too…” He mumbles, voice low. Opening his eyes, Fushimi watches Yata’s expression soften. “I want to see Misaki feel good too, so…” Placing a kiss on Yata’s lips, Fushimi thumbs at his cheek as he peers into Yata’s lidded eyes. “I want you, Misaki. Can I…?”

Sighing into the touch, Yata lays his hand on top of Fushimi’s. He could feel the skin beneath his fingertips heat up. “I… I want you too, Saruhiko.”

Pulling Yata into another kiss, the two of them melt into each other. Wrapping his arms around Fushimi, Yata presses their chests together. The momentum that had been building up before didn’t take long to return, the soft, loving pecks quickly turning desperate. It’s Yata that steps things up first, however as he glides his warm tongue against Fushimi’s bottom lip. The piercing teases his flesh as he does so, Fushimi’s body shuddering in reaction.

He doesn’t hesitate to let Yata in, their tongues meeting each other with mutual fervor. Yata’s hard dick was pressing into his hips while they kissed, all the while his own member did the same. Rutting against each other, the two pull apart to let out sounds of pleasure. _Fuck…_ They had just picked up where they’d left off and Fushimi was already beginning to lose himself.

“Misaki…” He mumbles, their lips still close together. Placing his hands on Yata’s hips, Fushimi grinds them together harder. Tilting his head back, Yata shows off the tan skin of his neck. Taking the opportunity, Fushimi kisses and sucks at Yata’s throat, marking him thoroughly.

“Hah… Nn…” Giving Fushimi more access, Yata leans his head more to the side. “Saru, please… Now…”

Nibbling at Yata’s collarbone, Fushimi nods. Removing himself, he does as he’s told. Guiding Yata back towards the bed, he points to the edge of it just as Yata had before. “Put your hands there, Misaki.”

“Eh? You wanna do it like this?”

Toying with the hem of Yata’s skirt, Fushimi smiles coyly. “You’re wearing such a cute outfit… I can’t let it go to waste, can I?”

Going red, Yata’s mouth drops, before briefly closing. “W-Why does that mean I have to stand like that?!”

“Do I really need to explain?” Moving closer, Fushimi caresses Yata’s bulge. Stroking slowly, he watches as Yata begins to fall apart. “I want to watch you.”

He wanted to see how Yata would look from behind, his ass up in the air as he plunged into him eagerly. He could already see it in his mind, the skirt moving in time with his thrusts as he did Yata to perfection. Those thigh highs hugging Yata’s toned legs as he struggled to hold himself up against the onslaught of pleasure. He needed to see where they connected, to place kisses on the back of Yata’s neck, to make him moan…

Stopping his movements, Fushimi raises his eyebrows. “It’s fine, right? I… want to make you feel good.”

Hearing the words again, Yata’s face flushes. “G-Guess I have no choice then.” Bending over the bed, Yata holds himself up with his forearms. Spreading his legs to either side of himself, Fushimi eyes Yata’s thighs for a moment more before getting to the task at hand.

Grabbing for the lube, Fushimi positions himself behind Yata. With a shaky hand, he prepares his cock, a groan escaping his lips. After a couple stokes, he moves closer towards Yata, ready to be taken in. Lifting the skirt, Fushimi reveals the lace underwear again. _He’s so sexy…_

Pulling the underwear to the side, he probes at the puckered muscle with two fingers, scissoring Yata a few times to make sure he’s okay. It earns him a few lewd moans, the sounds going straight to his dick. Yata was still slick from when he’d gotten him ready before and Fushimi wanted nothing more than to push into the waiting heat.

Removing his fingers, he places his hand on Yata’s hip instead, keeping him in place. Lining up his dick to Yata’s entrance, Fushimi circles it in a teasing manner with the head of his cock. In reaction to the teasing, Yata begins to push back on him eagerly.

“S-Saru, come on, already!”

“If you say so…”

Pushing forward, the two of them moan in unison as Fushimi slides into Yata with unhurried ease. Slowly, Fushimi allows Yata to take him in completely, his eyes shutting. _So tight…_ The pleasure was almost overwhelming, but as he waits for Yata to accustom to the intrusion, he’s able to ground himself. At least, as much as he could with his current view.

It was better than he’d pictured. The skirt was now pushed above Yata’s ass, the excess fabric draping over his sides. With Yata’s legs spread as they were, he could see the thigh highs in his peripheral vision. It was such a sight that Fushimi had to make it a point to tear his gaze away. Focusing on the back of Yata’s head instead, he leans over his back to place a few kisses along his shoulders. “M-Misaki…” Voice strained, Fushimi’s fingers tighten their grip, silently begging.

Getting the question behind that single utterance of his name, Yata nods. “Do it, S-Saruhiko.”

Without hesitation, Fushimi pulls back only half-way before diving back in. The first push alone has Fushimi’s head spinning. Yata seemed to be in a similar state, a loud moan ripping from his throat. Creating a rhythm, Fushimi plunges into Yata with measured, deep thrusts. It’s not long before he needs more, his hips beginning to move quicker.

Pulling out almost all the way, Fushimi pushes back in. Yata tenses immediately, his body shuddering and tightening around him. _Shit, that’s too good…_

“Ah! Saru, t-there… that’s…”

“Hm?” Concentrating, Fushimi tries to replicate the movement. “Here?” Swirling his hips, Fushimi’s question is answered.

Back arching, Yata groans loudly. “Y-Yes! Like that…”

Keeping up with the pace, Yata begins to move with him, his hips pushing back against Fushimi’s cock. Trailing one of his hands up Yata’s sides, Fushimi slips beneath the fabric of the shirt. Caressing Yata’s ribs, he brings his hand towards Yata’s nipple to pinch and roll it as he thrusts into him.

“Hn…”

Leaning forward, Fushimi bites into the back of Yata’s neck, a gasp leaving Yata’s lips as he does so. His ears were red and his cheek was pressed against the bed as he grasped at the sheets. The soft pants and moans he let out with every thrust sounded completely lost in pleasure, all of Yata’s sensitive spots being assaulted.

Yata looked good like this, but he was starting to want to change their current position. _I want to see him…_ No matter how hot Yata looked from this angle, he wanted to see his face as it was warred with pleasure. With that in mind, Fushimi slows down before stopping his movements altogether, a confused and frustrated noise leaving Yata’s lips.

“S-Saru?” Tilting his head back, Yata regards Fushimi with a puzzled look. “What’s wrong?”

“Sorry. It’s nothing.” Resting his head between Yata’s shoulder blades, Fushimi nuzzles his nose and takes a deep breath. “Can we change positions? I… I need to see you…”

Surprised, Yata’s breath hitches before he lets out an airy laugh. “What’s with that? Isn’t that why we’re doing it like this to begin with?”

That… was true, but this was different. He wanted to see Yata as he came undone, not just watch the way he looked from behind. The outfit looked good on him for sure, but it could never beat the way Yata would look as they moved together. His boyfriend alone was more than enough for him, the costume was just a bonus.

“Tch,” Pouting, Fushimi lifts his face to look at Yata. “Do you want to or not?”

“I-I never said I didn’t.”

Placing a kiss on Yata’s shoulder, Fushimi pulls out slowly. Sighing at the loss of contact, the two of them move quickly to reposition themselves. Getting on the bed, Fushimi guides Yata to straddle him, eyes and hands roaming along Yata’s black thigh highs. Yata’s legs were always nice, but with the way they defined their shape and with the skin that poked out above the hem, Fushimi may have found a new weakness.

“Seriously…” Allowing Fushimi to feel up his legs, Yata purses his lips. “You really are a pervert…”

“Hm, maybe.” Trailing his hand from Yata’s thigh and up to his ass, he gives it a firm squeeze. “But you’re the one wearing a skirt.”

“Y-You made me wear this, asshole!” Wrapping his arms around Fushimi’s shoulders, Yata hovers over Fushimi’s cock.

“Well, even if that’s the case…” Massaging Yata’s cheeks, Fushimi begins to spread him open. “I don’t recall asking you to wear underwear…” Smirking, Fushimi lowers Yata onto his dick.

“T-That’s because you fucking –  _f-fuck…_ ” Moaning, Yata’s sentence falters.

“Sorry, what was that?” Pushing up into Yata, Fushimi grunts.

“S-Shut up.”

Taking a minute to let Yata adjust again, Fushimi continues to run his fingers along Yata’s thighs lovingly. After getting the okay from his boyfriend, the two return to their earlier frantic pace. Allowing Yata to ride his dick, Fushimi thrusts up into him with each downward motion. Yata’s erection was hidden under the skirt, but Fushimi could see it bounce with each movement.

Slipping his hand under the skirt, Fushimi begins to stroke Yata in time with his thrusts. The reaction is immediate, Yata tightening on his dick as he pounds into him, his name being called out in a hoarse moan.

“Saru, w-wait, if you do that…” Shutting him up with a kiss, Fushimi begins to assault his mouth. As they intertwine tongues, Fushimi revels in the feeling of the hard ball of metal as it presses into his own slick muscle. Along with their moans and pants, drool begins to spill out of the corners of their mouths.

Hitting Yata’s sweet spot again, Yata breaks the kiss. “I’m… Saru, I’m gonna…”

Hiding his face in Yata’s neck, Fushimi whimpers. “Me too, Misaki…”

Coming together mutually for another kiss, their tongues glide without pause as they move together. Yata’s nails were scratching into his skin as he continued to swirl his hips, the pain adding to the pleasure. It only took a few more thrusts before Fushimi pulls away from the kiss, Yata’s name leaving his lips. Shuddering, Fushimi releases his come inside as he rides out his orgasm. Yata follows soon after, his climax causing him to tighten up on Fushimi once last time before he goes limp.

Catching their breath, the two of them stay silent for a moment. Peering down, Fushimi notes the cum staining his hand and the black skirt. He licks off some of the remainder from his fingers, taking pride in the look Yata gives him. They had just finished and still he was able to look at him with eyes of hunger.

“Something wrong?”

Letting out a huff, Yata looks away. “N-Not really.”

“You sure about that?” Getting a flick to the forehead, Fushimi lets out a surprised noise. “What was that for?”

“You know what!” Standing up on trembling legs, Yata allows Fushimi to slip out of him before sitting on the bed. Lifting himself just slightly, Yata removes the underwear slowly. Fushimi’s eyes follow Yata’s movements greedily. Taking his time, Yata slides them down his legs and over his feet before dangling it in plain sight. Gazing at Fushimi, Yata offers a sly grin. “Something wrong, Saru?”

Caught off guard, Fushimi lets out a light laugh. “Not at all.” Crawling towards Yata, Fushimi hugs him from behind to whisper in his ear, “In fact, you should do that again next time.”

“N-Next time?!” Yata stammers. “I’m not wearing anything like this again!”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s embarrassing as hell!”

“You say that, but… weren’t you the one who went and bought the underwear on your own?” Feeling Yata tense, Fushimi smiles to himself. “How did a virgin like you manage that, anyways?”

“T-That’s…”

Not getting an answer, Fushimi continues to tease Yata, “You always call me the pervert, but look at you…” Nibbling at Yata’s ear lobe, Fushimi whispers, “If I didn’t know any better I would’ve thought you were just waiting for the opportunity to wear them.”

“F-Fuck off! T-There’s no way… T-That’s not –” Squirming in his hold, Yata’s skin was practically burning him with how warm he was getting. “Fine! I fucking get it already! W-We’re both perverts then, alright?!”

“Finally going to admit it, huh?”

“Shut the hell up!” Freeing himself from Fushimi’s hold, Yata pins him down by the shoulders.

“Misaki, what –”

“I’ll wear another c-costume.”

Well, that was easier than expected.

“But that’s only if you wear one next!”

“Hah?”

“What? Don’t tell me you’re scared.”

Of all the words Fushimi would use to describe how he was feeling, that would be one of the last things on the list. He didn’t think he’d look as good at Yata did in a costume, but if Yata wanted him to…

“Fine.”

“E-Eh?”

Pulling Yata down by the neck, Fushimi leans in close. “I look forward to seeing what you pick out for me, Mi-sa-ki.” Placing a kiss on Yata’s lips, Fushimi smiles at the surprise on Yata’s face.

Offering a grin back, Yata laughs. “Yeah, me too.”

If it was with Yata, Fushimi looked forward to anything they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm gross ik I'm sorry. For those curious Yata's outfit is based off an image from [this](https://twitter.com/yuuuho_K/status/863416441323888641) tweet! I couldn't help but want to write him in it *^* As for Saru dressing up... I have an idea for that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) .... so long as I'm not too lazy.
> 
> Anyways comments are always appreciated and thanks again for reading! <3  
> Feel free to check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/saruhiko_bb) :D


End file.
